haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel Volumes
These are the total number of Volumes released so far in the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. Light Novel Volume 1 Release Date : August 25, 2009 *Prologue and Character Introduction is a Lot Like Clamping *Kodaka Hasegawa *Yozora *Sena Kashiwazaki *The Hunt *Welcome to the World of Galges *Underling *Hasegawa Family Affiars *To the Tainted Sadness *Tales of Momotaro *The Delinquent Samurai Returns to His Mother School *Swimming Pool *Past Light Novel Volume 2 Release Date : November 25, 2009 *(LOL) *Maria Takayama (& Kobato Joining Flag ①) *Rika Shiguma *Rotten *Kodaka's Romance of the Three Kingdoms Talk (& Kobato Joining Flag ②) *Romancing Saga *Comedy King Kodaka (& Kobato Joining Flag ③) *Little Sister *Short Story Relay "Saint☆Aniki" *Karaoke *Consolation Party Light Novel Volume 3 Release Date : March 25, 2010 *Prologue: Farewell *The Feeding of the Little Girl *History *The Silent Phone *Sealing Technique, Release! *Saint VS Vampire *Jaws *Everyone at the Pool *Demon Astaroth's Arrival!! *A Visit to Kashiwazaki's Abode *The Sea *Ghost Stories *Summer Festival *Epilogue: Reunion Light Novel Volume 4 Release Date : July 25, 2010 *Reunion: Part II *The Neighbors Club's Reaction *Summer Homework *The Tower *Service Time (Naked Kashiwazaki Scene Included) *The Homoge Club *Sister *Comparing Answers *Sisters *After Party Light Novel Volume 5 Release Date : November 25, 2010 *A Phone Call With Dad *Amusement Park ~ Invitation Chapter ~ *Amusement Park ~ Black Dragon Chapter ~ *Amusement Park ~ Astaroth Chapter ~ *Amusement Park ~ Vomit Chapter ~ *Hot Springs *A Tale of the Unattached and the Unlucky *Let The Second Semester Begin *Butler *Welcome to the World of Otomege *Time Machine Light Novel Volume 6 Release Date : April 25, 2011 *Exposed *Footsteps of Horror (aka The School Festival) *Maid Cafe *Fortune Telling *The First Time *Birthday *Texts *On The Train *It's A Date No Matter How You Look At It. Seriously, etc. *Birthday Party (With The Neighbors Club) *Birthday Party (With Kobato And Company) Light Novel Volume 7 Release Date : November 25, 2011 *Words Lost in the Wind *A Fourteen-Year-Old Morning *Something He's Known For a Long, Long Time Now *The Third School Festival Discussion *Movie *Aoi Yusa *A Born Princess *Is This a Date? No, It's a Bloodbath Flag. *Childhood Friend *The Second Time *Her Answer *Pegasus Fantasy *My Fiancée and Childhood Friend Are At Each Other's Throats? *The Fall of Yozora Mikazuki *In The Rika Room *Kobato Hasegawa *King Lear Light Novel Volume 8 Release Date : June 25, 2012 *Reflection: Prayers and Shouts *Opening Act *King Lear and The Fool *Turning Their Backs on the Light *Cowardly Pride and Pompous Shame *The Friend-Making Game *Lunar Blade *Dancing Mad *A New Light *Oh Flower, Bloom in her Resilient Heart *The End of the Prologue/The Day Kodaka Hasegawa Became a Protagonist Light Novel Volume 9 Release Date : August 27, 2013 *The Time When I Held Your Hand *Kodaka Hasegawa's Life Counseling *The Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Star System *Dark Night *Lunch Box *Perch *Nickname *Hero *Loser's Duty *The Neighbor's Club's Saga *The First Wing: Redundant Volume ~ And the Story of the Lonely Man who was Once a Protaganist~ *Both Student Council Members *Complete *Yozora Mikazuki's Family Situation Universe Release Date : November 11, 2011 *Humhum....I have a new friend, Sena. It's you!? *Single one can not deliver a curve ball *Sunny 4WD *Funny Shogi game *Puella Magi Unko☆Maria Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai CONNECT Release Date : December 25, 2012 *When It All Began Category:Volumes